Lost Gold Chronicles: Come Fly With Me
by CJ Moliere
Summary: Baelfire learns firsthand what chaos can ensue having a child that is part fairy and part sorceress when his and Tinkerbell's three year old daughter Lilly takes him and her grandfather Rumple on a flight through Storybrooke!


While Tinkerbell was at the convent teaching a magic class, Bae stayed at home with their three year old, Lilly. Since she was part sorceress and part fairy, her parents had to watch her closely in case her magic started to manifest itself as it did often with his brother and sister, Hope and Nathaniel. He knew before Lilly was born that it wasn't going to be easy having a magical child; his father already had to deal with quite a few situations, most of them caused by his sister Hope. She had a nasty habit of teleporting or "poofing" when she wasn't supposed to and when she was upset she used her magic to throw things. Nathan rarely used magic on anything except taking care of animals. He was the family's Dr. Doolittle. So far they hadn't seen anything unusual with Lilly.

One thing he did notice was that Lilly insisted on watching every movie that featured Disney's version of her mother, the only exception was Peter Pan. _Anything _featuring Peter Pan was banned in the Strogoff Gold households for good reason. None of them had fond memories of the real one...he was appropriately named the "Father From Neverhell" by Emma. They never mentioned him to the child at all and made certain she never learned about him. It was better that way.

Lilly was sitting on the living room floor with her dolls scattered around her watching one of the Tinkerbell movies while her father was on the couch. He'd gotten tired of watching those cartoons every day but he didn't dare turn them off and risk his little girl's wrath. She had quite a temper on her when she was angry, just like her parents did.

"Lilly, honey, why don't we go outside? It's nice out."

"I wanna watch this," she wailed.

"It's almost over."

"I wanna fly like Tinkerbell. Like Mommy. Like Grammy Blue."

"Honey, Mommy doesn't fly unless she has to and you're too little to fly."

"No I not!" she protested.

"Yes, you are." he said. The end credits to the movie start playing. "Okay, c'mon princess. Let's go outside," he said, scooping his daughter up and carrying her out to the backyard. "What do we want to do? Play hide and seek?"

"I wanna fly!" she cried.

"You _can't_ fly." her father said firmly.

"Yuh huh. All I gotta do is _believe_...an I can do it!"

"Lilly Belle Gold, we are not having this discussion. You. Can't. Fly."

"Yes I can!" the girl declared and closed her eyes. To his horror Bae could see tiny wings poking out from behind her back and her hands glowing green with fairy dust in them. She blew on her hand and the dust surrounded him. "We fly Daddy." she said, flapping her wings, her small body rising up in the air, along with his from the fairy dust.

"Lilly Belle Gold...put us down! Now!" Bae cried, trying to keep from looking down because if he did he was going to throw up. He hadn't been this terrified since the Shadow first took him to Neverhell so many ago. His daughter was laughing while they flew over the town.

"Daddy, lookie...I see Auntie Gina's house!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing down at the mansion on Mifflin Street while she flew beside him him, her wings flapping.

_Don't look, Bae...don't look...don't...oh hell! _

"Daddy...why you all white? You look like a ghost."

_I'm gonna puke. _

"Lilly, please..._put us down!" _he begged.

"Ooooh...that's pappy's house...an he's outside. PAPPY!" the little girl yelled.

"PAPA...HELP!" Bae screamed.

Rumple looked up in the sky and dropped the flowerpot he was holding when he saw his son and granddaughter in the air, Bae surrounded by fairy dust.

"Bae! What the hell are you doing? Get down!" he yelled and then felt incredibly stupid for saying it when he knew his son couldn't get down or he'd end up a chalkline on the pavement because he was under the control of fairy dust.

"I can't get down!" Bae cried. "Can't _you_ do something? I'm trying to get her to put us down and she won't listen!"

"Pappy, come fly with Daddy and me!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly!? Good god...honey...did...did you sprinkle Daddy with fairy dust?"

He got his answer when his little granddaughter blew on her hands and he suddenly found himself surrounded by it and floating up to where his son and granddaughter were.

"Oh great Papa, just great. You were supposed to get her to put us down, not join us!" Bae complained.

"I would try to counteract her magic but I have no idea what kind defense it would throw at me and besides, I won't do a magical attack on my own grandchild!" Rumple exclaimed. "Lilly Belle...come on...put us down." he pleaded.

"We go flying, Pappy," she insisted.

"Oh Jesus," Bae moaned.

"All right Lilly Belle, I'll make you a deal. Daddy and I wil fly with you if you take us to Mommy and Grammy Blue. Okay?" Rumple suggested.

"Deal, Pappy!"

"I hate you right now. You know that," Bae grumbled to his father.

"Now you know what _I _go through with your brother and sister. Thank the gods they don't fly! Hopefully once we get to the convent she'll put us down."

"Hopefully I don't throw up my insides before that!"

"Just...think about something else."

"Yeah...how much trouble she's gonna be in when we get down."

Lilly took her unwilling companions through another arial tour of Storybrooke. As she passed Regina's house again, she called out to the mayor, whom she thought of as an aunt. Regina looked up, shocked to see the child flying along with Rumple and Bae under the control of fairy dust. She laughed and walked over to the garage, calling up to Robin.

"Robin, we've got a beautiful little fairy and two unidentified flying morons at five o'clock!"

"Oh, real funny Regina!" Rumple yelled.

"Auntie Gina, wanna fly?" Lilly asked.

"NO!" Bae and Rumple yelled in unison.

"Some other time, honey."

Robin poked his head out the window of his man cave. "What the hell...? Oh my God...I am recording this!" he exclaimed and aimed his cellphone's camera at the trio while they flew past them. Word spread quickly throughout the town and soon there people gathered around looking up at Bae and Rumple and laughing hysterically and oohing and ahhing at how cute Lilly was when she told them she was taking her pappy and daddy flying. They eventually reached the convent. Tinkerbell was outside with her class when one of the students pointed up.

"Lilly! What are you doing?!" she cried.

"I flying an I got Pappy an Daddy to fly with dust!"

Tinkerbell took flight and appeared beside her daughter. She waved her wand, breaking the spell of the fairy dust, bringing all of them slowly back down to the ground. Bae raced for the nearest bathroom while Rumple for the nearest bench to rest. He'd been using his magic to try to keep Bae calm and it drained him.

"Lilly Belle Gold, you and I need to have a talk," Tink said firmly.

"Mommy mad?"

"Mommy is not happy right now. What did I tell you about flying?"

"I not 'llowed...til I'm older?"

"And did you listen to me today?"

"No..." the child said, bowing her head in shame.

"Sweetie...you could've gotten hurt...or you could've gotten Pappy and Daddy hurt. I want you to promise me you won't do that again unless you're given permission. Do you promise?"

"I promise Mommy."

"Now you need to apologize to Pappy and Daddy."

The little girl shuffled over to where her grandfather was sitting, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I sorry Pappy...you mad at me?"

"Oh no, sweetheart," he said, picking her up and embracing her. "I'm not mad. But you have to listen to Mommy and Daddy. When they tell you not to do something, don't. Okay."

"Kay. I sorry Daddy." she said when her father sat down beside him. Bae smiled and took her from his father's arms, kissing her small cheek.

"You're forgiven...just...don't do it again..please," he begged.

"Cause you get all white an havta puke?"

"Ummm...yeah..." he said, trying not to laugh. He must've been quite a sight.

Later that evening after Bae put Lilly to bed, he walked into the bedroom to see Tink sitting at the computer doubling over with laughter.

"What's so funny...awww come on!" Bae groaned. Sure enough Robin recorded them flying over the town and posted it on their Facebook page for just the Storybrooke residents and their trusted friends to see. Soon the page filled up with comments. Adding insult to injury, someone recorded him making a mad dush for the bathroom at the convent. "Modern technology sucks!"

And he had a feeling that this was just the first of many incidents of magical child chaos he had to look forward to.


End file.
